


Untitled

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Dark Stiles, Light Angst, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: He arrived at the necessary clearing just as the sun was starting to rise over the horizon, the blood-orange colour bleeding through the space between the trees’ trunks. It was later than he’d like, but Stiles supposed that a small delay wouldn’t be the end of the world.   But then, it was All Hallow’s Eve, so who knew what would happen?





	

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, the early morning sun still filtering the world in a haze of grey around him. He tugged his headphones out of his ears, the noise loud through the tiny speakers, then turned the iPod off and shoved it in his bag. Hoping out of the Jeep, Stiles opened the boot and grabbed the things he needed, heading into the forest.

He arrived at the necessary clearing just as the sun was starting to rise over the horizon, the blood-orange colour bleeding through the space between the trees’ trunks. It was later than he’d like, but Stiles supposed that a small delay wouldn’t be the end of the world.

_But then, it was All Hallow’s Eve, so who knew what would happen?_

Throwing the things onto the ground, Stiles opened his bag and pulled on his red hoodie. It wasn’t his original red hoodie, or even the two he’d had since the first one had been destroyed by various adventures in these very woods. This hoodie was brand new, and just yesterday morning, it had been white. The blood that covered the material was dark in patches, thinner in some, but he had made sure that every single piece of the fabric was stained red.

Rummaging in his bag, Stiles found the item he was looking for, and flipped open the spell book to the page he had bookmarked almost two months ago. The book’s cover was darker than his hoodie, but the blood that stained it was far older and, if the person who had sold it to him hadn’t lied, then the blood on the book wasn’t entirely human either.

“Ready for this?” Stiles asked, looking over to his sacrificial victim.

The victim was weary from the blood loss required to stain his hoodie, and didn’t respond. Stiles shrugged; he was ready, and that was all that mattered, really. He looked down at the spiral of wolfsbane below his feet and smiled, brief, fond, and sad.

“Don’t worry, sourwolf, I'm coming for you. We’ll be together again soon.”

…

The end.

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/152418562157/stiles-opened-his-eyes-slowly-the-early-morning)


End file.
